


The Most Beautiful Thing

by SinisterMind



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Cake fic, Calum Hood - Freeform, Deaf, Deaf!Calum, High School, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Oops, loner!Luke, michael and ashton aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMind/pseuds/SinisterMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?”<br/>….<br/>“Hello?”<br/>….<br/>“Did you really not here me?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

Luke was lonely. He spent all day at school by himself, sitting outside during his lunch period and not talking to anyone in the halls or in classes. It wasn’t his choice, just that everyone already had a group of friends and all had different cliques.

He’s spend his days writing stories in notebooks, imagining a world where he had a friend. He’d walk down the halls seeing all the couples getting excited over prom which was coming up. All the girls laughing with their boyfriends and the guys with that little smug smirk when they manage to score a date.

 

He watched as the clock ticked ever so slowly and tapped his pen against his paper as he watched the teacher write on the board from the back of the classroom. Looking around at all his classmates he let out a big sigh and continued watching the clock.

When he reached his locker, he looked at the one next to him and noticed the orange flier taped to it. Huffing he ripped the flier off and skimmed rolled his eyes at the word ‘who are you going to take too prom?’ in big letters. He opened his locker and slid it between two folders in his own locker.

Grabbing a notebook, he slammed his locker shut and turned to walk down the corridor. He passed a boy and girl making out against a wall and how the hell haven’t they been told off for PDA? He stopped to look at them for a moment and was lost in his thoughts when they both looked up and stared at him. Luke quickly pretended to hear someone call his name from behind him and turned quickly, ruffling his hair and adjusting his jacket as he walked away hurriedly.

Luke sighed loudly as he rounded a corner to a near empty hallway, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He gasped lightly when he looked up and saw a girl walking towards him, her eyes trained on the paper in her hands. She was pretty, very pretty. With her brown, wavy hair and her olive cardigan.

 

“Hello” Luke greeted her confidently as she neared him. His confidence was shot down as the girl paid no attention to Luke and continued walking almost as if he wasn’t there in the first place. Luke watched as she walked down the corridor with a sad expression. He looked down at his feet and continued walking until he was outside.  
He looked around the courtyard, seeing people laughing with their friends, couples smiling and stealing kisses here and there, and yeah, he felt really lonely.

 

Luke walked home by himself, being shoved by a girl once as she walked with her small group of friends. He was a person, an actual person, why couldn’t people see that? He walked to the train station which was strangely empty and quiet, but he should be used to that. The train came and he sat on a near empty carriage.

Opening the door to his house, he called out to his mother to see if she was home.

“Mum?”

Hearing no reply he called out to his dad.

“Dad?”

Again, no reply.

 

Luke rolled his eyes and breathed out. They were always working. Always. And he rarely saw them. He slowly walked to his bedroom, dropping his backpack on his bed and unzipping it. Something between two folders caught his eye, something orange and when he took it out he realised that he’d taken the prom flier home. He looked at with a grim expression before placing it on his desk.

He didn’t need to worry about it anyway.

 

The next day Luke was sitting cross legged on a bench with his notebook on his lap writing down some last minute homework he didn’t do the night before. He heard shuffling next to him and saw a boy sit down. He glanced as the boy didn’t look in his direction and reached into his backpack to pull out a notebook.

Luke looked back down at his own work but couldn’t help but look as the boy began writing. He looked up and debated whether to say hello or to ignore the boy. He decided to say hello.

 

“Hello” Luke said clearly with a friendly smile. It fell when the boy paid no attention to his greeting. The boy just continued writing in his notebook. Luke bit his lip because the boy was probably ignoring him just like the girl in the hallway yesterday.

“Hello” Luke said again but a bit louder. He grumbled a little when he didn’t reply and looked down at his lap. The boy glanced up then and looked over at Luke. Luke sensed someone looking at him and looked up to see the boy glancing over and giving him a small smile. Luke looked confused as the boys smile got wider.

“Did you really not here me?” Luke asked in an exasperated tone. The dark haired boy smile dropped and he made some movements with his hands and that was when Luke realised. He was deaf.

 

“Oh” Luke replied “I’m sorry” and scratched his neck looking down at his lap. He heard some rustling but didn’t look up until Calum tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the paper.

“It’s alright, I’m Calum”

Luke glanced down at the paper and back up to Calum who was looking at Luke with a hopeful and nervous look. Luke looked down at the paper again, picking up his pen to reply.

“I’m Luke”

 

Luke looked up with a small smile to see Calum smiling widely as if he couldn’t believe Luke replied to him. They grinned at each other as Calum took the notebook back and went back to writing in their own notebooks. Each smiling down at their notebooks.

It was as if everything changed for Luke then. He didn’t feel lonely and he smiled to himself as he walked down the street and the same group of girls passed him. He didn’t even care when the same girl as the day before accidentally shoved him. He felt on top of the world.

When he was on the train travelling home, he was still smiling to himself.

 

The next day at school, he waited anxiously at the bench for Calum and smiled when he saw the tanned boy walking towards him. Calum waved when they neared and Luke smiled waving back. Calum quickly sat next to Luke and Luke made a ‘hang on a sec’ motions with his hands. Calum, who was still smiling, looked excited as Luke fumbled with the zip on his backpack and took out a notebook. It wasn’t his usual notebook and Luke held it to his chest and took a deep breath before showing it to Calum.

On the cover in big letters read “Luke and Calum’s Notebook!!!!”

Calum started doing a strange silent laugh with his hands over his mouth before reaching into his own back and pulling out another notebook which read “Calum and Luke’s Notebook!”

Calum smiled widely holding it in front of his chest as both boys laughed and thus the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

Luke was no longer lonely, he smiled in the hallways and on the train, he didn’t even care that he didn’t see his parents that much anymore. All that mattered was that he had a friend and that friend was a deaf boy named Calum.

It didn’t take long for Luke to figure out that he liked Calum. As in, had a crush on Calum and it felt so right to like Calum because Calum had told Luke that he was gay and Luke himself was a little curious about being with a boy.

Luke and Calum would walk together in the hallways, laughing over what either of them had written in the notebook. They’d sit outside and observe people together, Luke had found out Calum was quite the artist so they’d often draw people they’d see. Calum would nudge Luke’s shoulder and show him his drawing and Luke would put his pencil down and mouth ‘great’ with his thumbs up making Calum smile. Then Luke would show Calum his own drawing which was terrible but Luke was quite proud of his stick figure like drawing and Calum would frown slightly and nod in a sarcastic manner which Luke would smile and roll his eyes too.

 

Sometimes they didn’t write in their notebook, each just enjoying each other’s presence and Luke would look over at Calum and admire his beauty. Calum was just a beautiful person and he was so funny and it made Luke’s heart ache. He wanted to be with him, as in together.

Luke thought to himself and it was worth a shot. That cheesy, cliché fake yawning and wrapping your arm around him. But unfortunately, things didn’t go as Luke imagined and he knocked their notebooks to the floor which made Calum laugh as Luke scrambled off the bench to pick their books up. Calum watched as Luke pretended nothing happened and started chewing on the end of his pen.

 

Sometimes Calum would come over to Luke’s house and they’d be sitting next to each other on Luke’s bed, backs pressed against the wall and shoulders squashed against one another.

Luke bit his lip as he turned the page in their notebook and debated whether or not to ask Calum something. Luke looked over at Calum who smiled at him before starting to write.

 

“Have you ever tried speaking?”

 

Luke showed the paper to Calum whose face dropped and Luke felt bad as Calum’s eyes darted down to his lap and back up to face Luke. Calum shook his head with a sad smile.

“Why?” Luke asked momentarily forgetting that Calum couldn’t hear him but Calum could read lips to a certain extent. Calum moved his hands to explain why but Luke didn’t know enough sign language to know what Calum said. He came to the conclusion that Calum had just said “I can’t speak”

“I mean, I’m sure, I’m sure that you’re” Luke started before Calum takes the notebook out of Luke’s hands and begins to write quickly.

“People laugh”

Luke frowned slightly when he read what Calum wrote and took the notebook back and writing something.

“I would never”

Calum read what Luke wrote and attempted to smile but it was clear that he was now upset. Luke frowned again before writing something else.

“I’m sorry”

Calum read what he wrote before closing his eyes and shaking his head and yeah, Luke felt so bad because he should have known speaking would be a sensitive topic.  
It was almost as if everything was back to the way it was before he met Calum. He no longer smiled walking home or when he was on the train. When he got home from school the next day, he walked over to his desk and picked up the orange prom flier and stuck it onto his mirror. He looked at the flier and at his reflection and breathed out deeply.

 

The next day, Luke walked over to the bench where he and Calum sat every day. He stopped as he rounded the corner, seeing a boy sitting where he would sit and look over at Calum through his sunglasses. Calum hadn’t looked up until the boy slid closer to him and tapped his thigh. Luke’s mouth opened slightly as the boy started obviously flirting.

He couldn’t look anymore because his crush was letting someone that wasn’t him flirt with him. Luke angrily ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around and walked away. He sat on a concrete wall and stared at his feet. He was still angry and sad while he waited for a train to take him home and he felt lonely once again as he sat alone on the train.  
And he was angry. Angry at the boy for flirting with Calum, angry at Calum for letting him and angry at himself for not telling Calum how he felt sooner.

Luke sat at his desk that night doing homework when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the message that showed up on the screen and saw it was Calum asking where he was today. And he was angry that he replied with a simple sick with no further information. He ran his hands over his face when he set his phone down and sighed as his phone buzzed again. He read the message Calum sent him and he felt bad.

 

“I missed you!!”

 

And something changed in Luke’s mind as he saw that prom flier out the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself as he thought of an idea.

 

He must have looked like a right idiot standing in front of his mirror trying different ways to ask Calum to prom. He tried to be cool and do the look over your shoulder, with a little smirk playing on his lips and wave before holding up a sign that said in large bubble writing ‘PROM?’

He tried to do a blank face and just hold up the same sign.

He tried to do a one eye brow raised with a smile and quickly hold up the sign and then holding up his opposite hand that also had the word ‘prom?’ on it.

But then he got rid of the signs and stood in front of his mirror and took a deep breath. Slowly, he practiced over and over signing the words ‘will you go to prom with me?’ to his reflection whilst clearly mouthing the words.

 

The next day, Luke was nervous as he walked to the train station with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand. He ran to the door of the train as he was slightly behind schedule after buying the flowers. He sat on the train, bouncing his leg up and down as the train took him to school. He ran off the train and towards the school entrance before slowing down and walking to their bench. He was smiling widely as he got closer and closer to their bench. And then he stopped as he saw the boy from the other day sit next to Calum. He watched as Calum stopped looking around for someone and then it happened.

 

That boy grabbed the back of Calum’s neck and kissed him. Hard.

 

Luke’s jaw dropped and he turned around instantly because he couldn’t believe what he just saw! He didn’t see Calum roughly shove the boy off of him and pick up his bag and run away with tears streaming down his face though. Luke walked away and left the bouquet of yellow roses lying on the ground. He didn’t care.

 

Luke walked angrily to a remote area of the school, he rubbed his hands over his face and felt hot, angry tears fall and he was mad, so fucking mad because how could Calum do that to him? And he felt so upset with himself because he saw that boy flirting with Calum earlier and they probably liked each other. At that thought, Luke slid down against the brick wall and looked at his feet.

In class, he sat at the back of the room and raised his hand. When the teacher called his name, he asked if he could go to the bathroom. The teacher replied with a yes and god, he couldn’t escape that classroom fast enough.

In the bathroom, he went to the toilet and washed his hands before washing his face. He looked at his reflection and sighed again. He turned away, shaking the excess water off of his hands before reaching for the paper towels in the dispenser. And it seemed like the world hated him or something because it kept ripping and normally he’d be fine but he was still so fucking angry that he hit it and then he hit it again and again before smashing his fists against the wall because he was so fucking stupid for thinking that he and Calum could ever be a thing.

 

He exited the bathroom and walked slowly down the empty hallway back to his class. He wasn’t in any rush to return to that class anyway. He stopped as a person walked around the corner and Calum faced Luke with wide eyes that screamed urgency but Luke didn’t care because he was still angry even after his little tantrum in the toilets.

Luke shook his head at Calum, backing away slowly before fully turning around and walking away. But then he heard these weird sounds, almost as if someone was trying to make sounds but didn’t know how. So he ignored them and then a loud mix of a shout and a grunt came from behind him and he stopped. Because the only other person in this hallway was Calum. And it almost sounded like he was trying to say Luke’s name.

 

Luke’s eyes flickered around before he slowly turned around to face Calum, they were a good five metres away from each other. Calum was looking at Luke with wide eyes before opening his mouth and speaking again. And his voice wasn’t that nice if Luke was being honest because it was rough and deep and it hadn’t been used in who knows how long and he couldn’t pronounce certain letters.

 

“He….hit…..on…..me” Calum spoke slowly voice shaking slightly, his eyes staring straight into Luke’s. “So….I….hit….him”

And Luke smiled because Calum hit him for hitting on him and it’s so surreal because Calum told him that with actual words and not writing and it was amazing and he couldn’t fucking believe that this was happening. His smile grew bigger and he looked at Calum who looked sheepish but was also smiling back.

 

Luke closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and took a shaky breath.

And then he signed.

“You sound amazing”

And Calum looked like he was about to cry and said in a choked voice.

“You….sign?”

And Luke smiled so wide because Calum spoke again so he signed whilst speaking.

“You speak?”

And Calum was actually crying now and Luke thought that this was the perfect moment to ask. So he did.

“Calum, will you go to prom with me?”

 

And he did it slowly because he’s not that good at sign language yet but Calum can understand what he just asked and he hears Calum choke back a loud sob and a crash as he drops his books and just runs towards Luke and it’s so cliché but neither care as they just hold each other and it seems like the ending to a fairy tale and maybe it is but it’s their fairy tale with a twist. And it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever felt.


End file.
